The Marauders of the ABC
by SugarSorceress09
Summary: 6th year James Potter has taken to adapting his every brain wave to the likes and dislikes of Lily Evans. Unfortunatly for him, she just happens to be obsessed with a certain novel by one Victor Hugo... HPLes Miserables crossover


Now, before the fic begins, I would like to state that I am in no way, shape, or form, a Peter Pettigrew basher. Yes, I am angry about what he did, but Peter was James' friend in school, and Sirius and Remus' too. He must have been good back then, at least, for them to entrust him with so much. Even if he doesn't exactly make himself everyone's favorite character, _this_ is the way J. K. R. intended it to be, _not_ everyone hating him and him being a sniveling coward or something like that in Hogwarts. The reason that he will not be traveling back with the other three is a _plot purpose_; not for some stupid reason like it's physically painful or I fall over twitching whenever I type his name. That said; let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of its characters, and Victor Hugo owns Les Misérables. Last I checked, my name was neither of those.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

James Potter had done it again. He had come up with (yet another) absolutely crazy idea of how to win his crush's heart, and which would most likely end up with him shouting "Vive la France!" at the top of his lungs in front of the entire school while wearing a red vest and making a complete fool out of himself.

For the reader to understand the absurd statement above, we must state the details of the certain things. Lily Evans, a 6th year and Gryffindor prefect with gorgeous red hair and emerald green eyes, had completely and utterly trapped James Potter, popular 6th year prankster and Gryffindor's star Quidditch player, under her spell. And she was completely oblivious.

In an effort to get the admirable girl to acknowledge him with something other than disdain, James had decided to find out exactly what type of person she_ wouldn't_ scorn, and turn himself into that person.

It was all rather simple, in hindsight. James studied her; everything about her, from what she ate for breakfast to what she did in her spare time to what time she went to sleep at night. He knew already, of course, that Lily was studious and rather well-read; (his decision to copy her and start working harder was most likely the entire reason why James was made Head Boy the next year) but was quite surprised to find that what she read most frequently were not text or reference books, but fictional works, most done by muggle authors. (In truth, there really were no other types of fictional books; the wizarding world had magic, so what use would they have for imagining events and scenarios that they were perfectly capable of creating for themselves?) In any case, James found, through 'extensive research' (a.k.a. two months and four days of spying and taking notes) that there was one book which Lily always fell back on. One which she constantly reverted to, and which she seemed to have memorized, for she quoted it constantly in conversations. It often fell open to well-worn parts, and the binding was very nearly in tatters. Lily refused to change it, however; ("It better represents the _abase_ this way." She would insist whenever her friends suggested she repair the binding with a charm) which only served to confuse him further. He realized that this book must be great if Lily liked it so much, and he also realized that she held it practically sacred, so the surest way to her heart would probably be through that book.

And so James began to read Les Misérables.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

_"In truth, there really were no other types of fictional books; the wizarding world had magic, so what use would they have for imagining events and scenarios that they were perfectly capable of creating for themselves?"_ – Some of you may argue that 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle' or even 'The Quibbler' are fictitious, but those are a comic book and a magazine, and besides, the Editors of the latter believe that it is true. Rita Skeeter's newspaper articles, as well as a few other things stated in the 'Daily Prophet' are also fictional, but these were not written with the intent of everyone who read them knowing this. I have yet to see any actual fictional story books of the wizarding world in Harry Potter, and so stand by this. If you have come across one, you may tell me, but please don't make a nuisance of yourself jabbering on about the things which are mentioned above. I already know.


End file.
